


Five More Minutes

by baconandeggsy



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconandeggsy/pseuds/baconandeggsy
Summary: Shayne cuddles > any other cuddles





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) - your name

You feel the bed dip behind you and set your phone down on your nightstand; a warm, familiar hand running over your waist before coming to rest on the sliver of bare skin caused by your tank top riding up slightly. "How do you manage to make sweatpants look hot," Shayne says in a soft murmur, causing you to giggle slightly and press your back closer to him. He noses at the back of your neck before pressing a kiss to the side of it and pulling you flush against him, causing you to giggle again and squirm in his arms to turn and face him. His bright blue eyes study you, an affectionate smile growing on his face. You rest your hands against his chest, smiling fondly at him, your eyes bright with happiness. His hand lifts off of your waist and comes up to brush a few strands off of your face before cupping your cheek and softly saying, "I love you, (Y/N)." You melt in his arms slightly, your eyes and expression showing just how smitten you are. You move one of your hands off of Shayne's chest, moving his messy hair off of his forehead before tenderly cupping the nape of his neck, "I love you too, Shayne." He smiles, stroking your cheek with his thumb before pressing a gentle, heartfelt kiss to your lips. After a while the two of you pull apart and you rest your forehead in the crook of his neck, your hand coming down from the nape of his neck and slipping under his arm to rest on his torso. Shayne's hands rest gently, yet firmly, around your waist. You look up at him and he kisses you softly, humming slightly as he pulls away and pressing a kiss to his collarbone before murmuring, "Goodnight love." Shayne pulls the blanket a bit higher over the two of you and whispers, "Goodnight babe." He presses a kiss to your forehead and the two of you slowly fall asleep.

You wake up the next morning to the sun streaming through your blinds and Shayne spooning you, shifting slightly to stretch, Shayne's arms tightening around you as he grumbles incoherently.You move to sit up, but Shayne pulls you closer to him, mumbling a sleepy, "Not yet," in his raspy morning voice. You laugh quietly, turning around and cuddling closer to him, smiling as your hear him murmur happily. You look up at him for a moment, running a hand through his messy bedhead in an attempt to tame it before cupping the side of his face gently. He groggily opens his eyes, a sleepy smile sliding onto his face as he looks at you. You run your thumb over his cheek, softly saying, "Good morning, handsome." His smile grows slightly and he pulls you into a sleepy kiss, pulling away after a few seconds with a happy sigh, "Good morning, gorgeous." You grin and cuddle closer to him, Shayne shifting to lay on his back as you rest your head on his chest, one of his arms holing you closer to him. You drape an arm over his torso, looking up at him and saying, "We gotta start getting ready for work babe. " He pulls you into another kiss, murmuring, "Five more minutes." You rest your head back on his chest. Five more minutes.


End file.
